Bajo la lluvia
by Naomi-chian
Summary: En una nueva mision dle equipo sustituto, algo ha pasado... ¿podran Ichigo y Rukia superarlo?


Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kubo Tite, si fuera mio, Orihime no volveria a aparecer y Aizen secuestraria a Rukia xD

**_Bajo las lluvias_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

_**No mas…**_

_**¡Ichigo!**_

_**Por favor…**_

_**¡Detente!**_

Palabras inútiles, el hollow interior de Ichigo al fin a dominado todo su cuerpo, no se puede hacer nada… solo…

_**Destruirlo…**_

Pero Kuchiki Rukia, no podría volver a ver la muerte de un ser especial, no otra vez.  
Ya no hay mas hollows a su alrededor, el único ser viviente que en ese momento quedaba era ella. Pronto el hollow interior de Ichigo se da cuenta de esto, la observa de pies a cabeza, con esos ojos amarillentos, la segunda vez que los veía.

_-Tu debes ser Kuchiki Rukia-chan_-dice el hollow con su siniestra y chillona voz- _al explorar los sentimientos de Ichigo, puedo ver que eres una persona especial para el…-_

Rukia solo lo miraba aterrada, levanto su zanpakuto con temor, la historia se volvía repetir.

_-Es por eso…-dijo- ¡que serás la primera en morir!_

El hollow se abalanzó hacia ella. El choque de ambas espadas retumbaban por todo el lugar, Rukia no tenia ninguna intención de matarlo o herirlo. Es por eso que solo esquivaba o se protegía con su zanpakuto. En uno de los ataques del Hollow, su espada se partió, por la gran energía espiritual que emanaba.

Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba acabada, sin su espada solo era un ratón arrinconado en una pared, esperando ser devorado por el gato. Cayo de rodillas, lo único que quedaba era esperar el tiro de gracia, pero antes volvió a ver su rostro, lo contemplaría, por ultima vez. No le importaba si ese no era el verdadero Ichigo, solo quería verlo, recordar su rostro por toda la eternidad.

En ese preciso momento recordó todos los buenos momentos que vivió con Ichigo y con los demás, todas las peleas sin sentido, cada vez que desperdiciaba el dinero en cosas de Chappy provocando que Ichigo se enojase o rompiera lo que había comprado. Una sonrisa y lágrimas se mostraban en su rostro

_**-**Ichigo**-**_murmuro_**-**¿te acuerdas la vez que me invitaste al parque de diversiones y para variar tuvimos otra de nuestras peleas, y no se porque me sentí herida realmente?_

Una suave risa

_-Luego tú como desesperado, me fuiste a buscar, para disculparte_

El hollow fue retrocediendo poco a poco, no por las palabras que la joven dijera si no algo en su interior anhelaba volver a resurgir. Poco a poco el color amarillento de sus ojos fue desapareciendo.

_-y yo como una niñita te decía que no te perdonaría y tú seguías insistiendo…-_

Por cada palabra que decía, el hollow retrocedía cada vez mas, coloco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza en señal de dolor

_-Ese fue el mejor día que haya vivido…-_

_-Cállate…-_susurro el hollow

_-¿Sabes por que?_

_-¡Cállate…!_

_-porque yo realmente te…_

_-¡Cállate!_

El hollow se abalanzo hacia Rukia con intención de matarla. Rukia no le quitaba la mirada del hollow, a escasos segundos de dejar ese mundo murmuro unas palabras que solo el pudo escuchar.

Un rayo sonó por toda esa zona en donde se encontraba. La espada de Ichigo solo había cortado unos cuantos cabellos de Rukia, esta se encontraba sorprendida,

_-Ichigo…-_

-Lo siento, Rukia…- dijo y cayó sobre las piernas de Rukia

_-¡Ichigo!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, no lo sabia, miro a su alrededor y si su vista no le engañaba se encontraba en un tronco de un árbol, también pudo presenciar que llovía a cantaros, y sin dejar de lado que Rukia se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes del tronco, durmiendo, pudo notar como su frágil cuerpo temblaba. Se acerco a ella, paso su brazo por sus hombros y apoyo su cabeza en la suya.

_-Rukia, puedes asegurar, que pude escuchar tus palabras-murmuro- fueron tus palabras las que me hicieron seguir adelante, también quiero decirte, que tus sentimientos son correspondidos…_

Esa noche la lluvia fue testigo de una confesión…

Una confesión que tal vez muy pronto será escuchado por todo el cielo...


End file.
